The new girl in Karakura
by KawaiiNekoSho-Jo
Summary: There is a new student in Ichigos class that there is something wrong about that everyone tries to figure out. While she writes everything that happens to her in her diary, that she got from her old friends. But who knew this strange person could mean so much to two Deathgod?. /Ichigo X OC or Toshiro X OC (two endings, one for the two guys with this one girl )
1. Chapter 1 : The new girl

Hi ^_^ Here is a new story from me :P know i havn't written anything in a long time :P If you want me to write something special just comment what, and some nice ideas too too add to the story :). I want criticizes so i can improve my stories and make them better so don't hold back ^_^

* * *

"...-mi"

"he-...-sumi"

"Hey! Natsumi! Are you done packing?" I jumped when i heard my moms voice behind me, i slowly turn my head around and stares at mom.

"can't you see what i'm doing right now? And beside it's not like we're leaving today!" i said and looked away and i could clearly hear her annoyed and very loud sigh. I looked at her again and then turned back to what i was doing, i hear one more that was smaller and then she left my room. Thank god was all i could think of, cause once my mom starts talking she won't stop for at least an hour which i don't feel like wasting time on right now. But even tho i'm packing right now there is so much i need to pack down, cause i have been too lazy to do it. Oh well, shit happens right? i whispered to my self. Once i had packed down around 1/4 of all my stuff, i looked at the clock to find that it's taken me 1 hours. I really forget time when I do stuff, which is good sometimes but not often in my case. I stand up and stretched my body before i went down to the kitchen. Mom was there checking on stuff, and i hear my brother yelling at the computer like always.

My family isn't really big, it's my, mom and my little brother who is 3 years younger then me. My dad died in a accident when i was 4 years old, so i don't really remember much since it has been 13 years since then. "Hey mom, is it okay if i go out with my friends today? since we're leaving soon." I said thinking she would yell and scold me cause i'm not done packing or that there is much to do and i want to have fun. She looks up at me and smiles but her eyes looked a little sad, but i was surprised that she didn't scold me yet at least. "Sure, it will be hard to meet them later. So you should do it now while you have time but don't come later making excuses about not being done with packing, cause even Haru is done" I look at her and smiles and grabs my coat and phone and almost forgot my purse. "Thanks mom!" i said before i close the door, i started to walk towards the point where the meeting point was and soon after my friends came.

We started to walk towards our favorite cafe, we sat down at the same place that we always did. It feels like i'm not really moving away but i know I have to either way, there is me and 2 others at our table. "So how far have you come with your packing Natsumi?" she said while giggling, and i look at her with the _i don't know what you mean_, face while smiling. My other friend smile, " i bet she hasn't even started yet and sneaked out without her mom knowing" And then they both laughed at it. "Hey! i have packed 1/4 already and mom said it was okay for me to hang out a little before leaving" And they laughed even harder and i heard that they both said *bullshit*, but then i started too laugh with them. When we finished what we had ordered and our *girl talk* which usually goes on for a few hours, so i got home around 4 pm. "Finally home Natsumi? can you come here for a second" Mom asked as soon as i came in, so i went into the kitchen after taking of my shoes and coat.

"What is it mom? is something wrong?" I said and then she showed me a picture on the internet of a school ground. "This is the school you're gonna attend once we're there ok?" i nodded and then she returned to what she was doing. I went up too my room and sat down at my desktop so i could write in the diary that me and my friends shared, we each have one and once a week we exchange them with each others and read them and keeps on writing in them and then again and again. It's really fun cause it reminds you of fun stuff we have done under the week together. Tomorrow we decided to change since i'm moving away 2 days afterward, i wonder how it's gonna be in the new school.

I woke up on my bed super early it's only 4 am, "well, gotta be a first time for everything right?" i said to myself half laughing. I looked at my stuff and decided to start packing again since i have nothing better too do, if mom saw me now she would faint from the shock. The thought of that made me wanna laugh so hard but would wake mom up and brother so i didn't, by holding my hand on my mouth. I took my phone and recorded a little, i smiled into the camera and showed the clock to the camera. Then i took my camera and started to pack a little and then turned it off.

when my phone started to ring i looked at the time, it's already 6 am and i'm almost done packing. I must be sick, have too check my temperature later on for a fever but i go back to my bed since i was tired now. I take up my phone and answered it "Hi this is Natsumi talking, who am i speaking too?" i said since i was too lazy too check who called. "It's Yumi-chan! Me and Kuromi-chan was thinking of going shopping before we meet up, so can we meet at the train station at 12 pm?" Yumiko said, Yumiko is one of my friends and Kuromi is the other one. "Sure, but why are you up so early? and i think i can cause i'm almost done with packing." "...-EHHHH~" I hear Yumiko scream and i rolled my eyes. "Good job Naru-chan! hahaha" I heard her laugh, but it didn't sound like she thought i was joking. She calls me Naru-chan instead of Natsumi, "but see you later" i said and hung up before she starts doing something cause i'm really tired.

Next time i wake up it's already 11 am, and i open my eyes and get panic. I hurry as fast as i can cause i'm late, really late. And i came around 20 minutes late, "you're late!" Yumiko said with a small frown on her face "Sorry Yumi-chan, i overslept" And she smiles. After shopping we went too a cafe, I take up my dairy and so did they "Let's exchange now!" we did and put them down. "Naru-chan, you're leaving soon so we want you to save the diary and write about everything that happens there! so when we meet again we'll be updated too what you have done, and we'll do the same!" She said smiling widely. "Yea, so make sure you come once in a while so we can read it" Kuromi Said it and smiled, "Of course i will, did you think i would just give it back when i left? it's mine now, not gonna let anyone have it" i said looking away and then smiled and we laughted. When i got home again i finished packing and few days later the trucks were here and we got everything in. I said goodbye to my friends when we were leaving, once i sat down in our car my mom turned around "You okay? i know it's selfish of me too do this but i hop you forgive me and have fun at the next place we will live in" I nodded, i was actually excited for this. It's not like i wasn't sad that we were leaving but for some reason i wanted to leave to some new place.

Once we arrived at our new house, the trucks were already there starting to take everything out and once we opened the door they carried the heavy stuff in and left the small boxes outside for us too carry in our selfs. It took us a couple of days before we had unpacked and settled in, and then some neighbors came and greeted us. They gave us food and were really nice to us. I liked them, it was an old couple and a young ones that had 2 children. After we had eaten i went out to explore since this was a new place, It was nice here and i found various shops around here and a small clinic that seemed to be a part of a house. Weird but i ignored it and went on, soon i found the school which was big so i started to walk around it since it was break right now. Once i got home again i went to bed because tomorrow was the first day of school, i'm really looking forward too it already. I opened my window since it was very warm and dusty here, and before i closed my eyes i could see a black butterfly which was very beautiful. And when i blinked it was gone so i closed my eyes completely and fell asleep.

* * *

End! this is chapter 1, this story is gonna be a romantic one where (if i don't forget) there is gonna be 2 endings or more for what person "Natsumi" is gonna end up with :) But this is just the intro for before she came to the Karakura town. If you like it comment your ideas of what the content can be and what you think of the story so far, and click that favorite button so you can follow the storsy for updates! ^_^ Bye-Nya! :3


	2. Chapter 2: First day in school

I will keep on writing as much as i can and the more support and love this story gets the more motivation i get ^_^

Kuromi

yumiko

some text is write with **thick letters** which means they speak english at that time.

Ending of last chapter :

*I opened my window since it was very warm and dusty here, and before i closed my eyes i could see a black butterfly which was very beautiful. And when i blinked it was gone so i closed my eyes completely and fell asleep.*

* * *

I woke up next morning earlier and the room was very cold, the window was still open and i saw the butterfly fly past my window. But it's raining outside and it's still able to fly, which was strange since it didn't look wet and i closed my window. I laid down on my bed and got under my warm and comfortable blanket, as it was a little cold from the rain but i couldn't fall asleep and had to get up either way. I hurry to get my new school uniform on and it was completely ordinary, but still made me smile a little. A new place, a new school and new people but still i felt kinda happy and relaxed. If my friends knew this they would hit me and say something like "Traitor! you don't miss us at all do you? how could you~~" and then run off, but come back and be a little pissed and then laugh. I really love them but this family needs a new place, like a new start so we can forget the past. 2 Years ago me and my brother was in an accident, which made me forget everything about what happened before it and my brother got his arm broken. He dropped something on the road when we were going home, and he wanted it so bad that he ran out even tho it had become green light for the cars. And i ran after him cause i got worried, and when i saw the car i just grabbed him and i jumped backwards and not to the side for some reason. Which made the car make an impact on his arm, and casing me to hit my head hard on the since this is a new town my mom and brother wants to forget it, but there was something about it that wants me to remember, but it hurts when i tried so i just stopped trying.

I went down to the kitchen and saw mom was already there, "Wow Natsumi you're up early, are you so excited that you couldn't sleep?" she said and chuckled. My mom was always like this, asking if we're excited or happy when something happens or we do something unusually that is good. But it means she cares, which is good but can be annoying sometimes. "Well it's my first day in school today right? the only day of the year where i will wake up really early" i said and grinned and laughed, "God, if you could do it more often you would do really good in school". "Dreams are meant to be happening at night when you sleep mom, not in reality in mornings" And then we both laughed and i started to make breakfast. Since i'm better at it then mom, i always get to make it when i can since she don't need to do it and it's yummier when i make it. Soon after eating breakfast i started to read the diary since Yumoki always write so much every time, it's nice because you get too remember so many positive memories. Once i finished reading everything i got panic, as i saw what time it was already and i ran down the stairs. "Bye mom, brother! i'm on my way now!" i said as i ran out the door, i'm late! and it's the first day today so it can't get worse can it?.

I got too school 2 minutes before it started and i was relieved and i went too the teachers room, a teacher told me to fill in some paper quickly and then i followed him too the classroom. I'm a transfer student that started a few months after summer break was over, and today is tuesday. The teacher goes in first and told me to wait until i hear him saying it's okay too come in, "Um- As you all probably know we have a transfer student that is gonna begin today, she is standing on the other side of the door. Can you come in Kurosawa?" When he said that my heart flew up to my throat, i'm a little scared since everyone will be starring at me. I'm so bad at these kind of stuff! but i opened the door after taking a deep breath. "Okay Kurosawa-san, can you write your name on the board and then tell us where you're from." I nodded feeling awkward and turned to the blackboard, I started to write my name.

Ku-ro-sa-wa, Na-tsu-mi when i was done i turned back towards the class and i could feel the stares but i tried to ignore it. i took a breath and then spoke "Hello, nice to meet you all my name is Kurosawa Natsumi. I'm from a place called Takizawa that is a little far away from here" and smiled, as i felt my heart beat so hard since i'm still nervous and i wonder if anyone could hear my trembling voice. "Okay, so there you have it be nice too her okay everyone?" the sensei said and looked at the students "Let's see... your seat is over there in the fourth row." He said and pointed at an empty seat beside a girl with long orange hair, when i sat down i looked to my right where she sat and she was smiling and slightly bowed her head and i did too in a hurry since i was still nervous. She seems like a nice person, would be really fun to be friends with her but it might not be that easy. Since i'm really bad at making friends, i don't even remember how i became friends with Yumoki and Kuromi.

I listen to the rest of the lesson instead of worrying about making friends since it only distract me, and once the lesson was over and we had a small break before next lesson my teacher started to speak. "Um- is there anyone who would like to help showing Kurosawa around the school?" he said and then someone raised their hand, and it was a girl with glasses and kinda red. "I would love too!" she said and then kinda ran over too me and grabbed my hand, "Let's go! i will show you where the classroom is for the next lesson" And she smiled. She really is a strong willed person, but she seems very kind since she isn't being rough at all. "Chizuru calm down will you? Don't scare her on her first day" Someone with black hair that was walking with the orange haired girl. "I'm not tatsuki, i'm just gonna show her the way nee~?" she said and looked at me and i looked at them and the black haired girl sighs. I smiled back and for some reason she hugged, me calling me cute and then started to drag me towards the next classroom.

and then the lesson was over, it felt like time had speed up even tho more then an hour has gone by and it's finally lunch. I'm really hungry right now but i wonder where a good place too eat is, "Natsumi-chan! Wanna eat with us, since it's your first day here?" I turn around and i see the red haired girl, i nod and felt kinda happy that she was so friendly. "Okay you have a bento or buying food?" For some reason i feel a little shy, god my shyness is gonna kill me one day. So i showed my lunch box and so we started to walk towards the exit and into the courtyard, after maybe 2-3 min walking they sat down underneath a tree. "We usually it here when it's warm since it's really nice under the tree then" The orange haired said and it was the first time i heard her talk, she has a gentle voice huh.

It was fun too sit with them, and after some time i started to laugh with them and it was really great. "And then BOOOM he was knocked down! it was amazing hehehe~" The orange haired girl said, which i don't really understand what she meant tho but it was fun the way she said it. "Nee Natsumi why aren't you eating?you have just been looking at us, here say ahh~" The red haired said while showing some food close too my face, i opened my mouth a little and she fed me the food. Kinda weird but it was really yummy, "You like it?" she said and smiled probably because of my reaction "Yea, it's yummy thank you ... um" i don't know her name, i have heard the other calling her something but forgot. Me and my memory, wouldn't remember a persons name even if my life depended on it. "I'm Chizuru!, the black haired girl with short hair is Tatsuki. The other black haired girl with a little longer hair is called Rukia. And this suuper cute girl is Orihime~" She said and i laughed at how she described the orange haired girl. "Umm, so you are Chizuka?" i tried forgetting already, "**No no,** Chi-zu-ru, you're really bad at name aren't you?" she said and laughed a little, "Chizuru?" And then she nodded "You remember anyone else's name?" she pointed towards the others there, "I remember Orihime since it's unique and Rukia, and... Tatsumi?" I said hoping it was right "My name is tatsuki, but it was close" She said and smiled, i just hope i remember by tomorrow.

When lunch was over we went back too the classroom, wish time would just fly by so i could get home and up to my diary. Since today was a nice day, even tho it's a school day. *Ding Dong* "you going home now Natsumi?" Orihime asked me and i turn around, "Yea" I simply answered. "Which direction do you live in? Since it would be nice to walk home together" she said and smiled and i saw Rukia was behind her, "I live not that far from here, towards the south" I said while still packing my bag with my new books and homework. "Us too! wanna walk with us then?" And i nodded and she smiled, such nice people really happy that i got in this class. "Hey Rukia, you going home now?" I hear a male voice behind Rukia and she turned around "Yes Kurosaki-kun I'm gonna go together with Inoue-chan and Natsumi-chan" She answered him, i wonder if they are a couple. "Have a nice day" She said then too the orange haired guy and looked at me like she wanted me too start walking. I look at the guy and then i started to walk with those two, when i got home i went up to my diary.

***Today was a really nice day! I just started school today and was almost late, why i don't know ugh!. I have wonderful people in my class and i really like it, they are so nice too me and it feels like i already have some friends. I wish i could introduce them to you two hehe ^_^, But school was not that hard. Seems like this school is easier then our school which is a relief." **

i kept on writing and writing so after a while i stretched on my body and stood up, on my way out of the room i see my brother walking down the stairs. "Sis hurry up, it's food time" So i went down with him and mom had really made dinner which was good since i was hungry. "So how is school Natsumi?" Mom asked me while we were eating, "Is it hard? did you get some friends? Maybe a crush" She said singing a little at the end with a sarcastic tone blended in it. "It's pretty easy, easier then my last school so it wasn't hard too follow. And i made some friends today, and no i don't have a crush." I said and just kept on eating food. "Awww that's boring, no new crush, easy school and made some friends." She said and pouted a little, what a mother too react like that when her daughter have no hardships in a new school that she just started in. "well too bad for you" I just said and I took my plate and put it in the sink and walked back up too my room, i did my homework and went too bed. Too tired too do anything right now, and i opened my window since it's still very warm in this area. The night breeze was really soothing in the warm room

* * *

_Done :D Hope you like it ^_^not much of dramatic stuff or romantic but more of a "introduction" overall._

_Follow this fan fiction and like it, so you know when i have updated and write some ideas or critics so i can improve and make the story better :) Bye! _


	3. Chapter 3 : Visit to his house

_last chapter:_

_"Too tired too do anything right now, and i opened my window since it's still very warm in this area. The night breeze was really soothing in the warm room"_

* * *

I woke up a few hours later and i was so tired but i still got up from my bed, i forgot to change cloth and brush my teeth so i walked into the bathroom. I opened the mirror and took out my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth, and put my hair up. So cute... not, i sighed and went back too my room and into my warm comfortable bed. I closed my window since it is open and my room is pretty cold, and i don't want a freezing morning when i wake up. Next morning when i woke up i looked at my alarm, i have woken up before my alarm but i was still a little tired. I lay down again in the bed, and closed my eyes just a tiny bit and then i hear my alarm and opened my eyes again. I hit the alarm clock and it got quiet and i fell asleep again, and woke up when my brother came too me and woke me up, "Sis! wake up! you're gonna be late, it's already 8:15 god what time did you go to bed yesterday?" And i woke up. He looked at me happy that he had woken me up and he stood up and left, leaving me like a question mark.

"SHIT!" i said and rushed up and hurried to get my cloth on i ran down the stairs too the kitchen. "Mom! where is my lunchbox i'm late!" i said looking for my lunchbox, where can it be? "What are you talking about Natsumi?" she said looking like a question mark while staring at me. "M-y lu-n-ch-bo-x" I said and she pointed towards a box that i hadn't noticed that was right behind me, hated when that happened. "Natsumi" She said calmly and i turn around "What!?" i said feeling stressed since i'm late for school. "What time do you start school?" She said smiling, i don't understand why she asks a question she knows the answer too. "8:30 why?" i said looking at her as if she was acting strange, "And it takes you 15 min to walk to school and it's 7:15" She said and pointed towards the clock "I know! That's why i'm la-, wait what? 07:15? But Haru said it was 08:15 when he woke me up!" I said and i could feel the relief fill my body and soon after change into boiling anger. "HARU!" I scream for my lovely brother that is a damn brat!, "mom told me too tell you that if you wouldn't get up" I got pissed, so mad that you could cook eggs on my forehead and i sat down beginning too eat.

This is a normal morning, it's always like this but... the only thing that changed was the fact that i have changed school. And the other thing is that Yumiko and Kuromi isn't here but otherwise it doesn't feel any different which is kinda relaxing. After eating i finish the little i had left of my homework, since there was nothing too do, and left the house. It was kinda warm outside which was really nice since i walk too school from here. "Kurosawa-san what a coincidence that i would meet you here" I turn around too see who was talking too me but kinda knew because of the accent, "Ahh Rukia-chan, you walk too school? wanna walk together then?" I said since she was fun to talk with, and it better with company then walking alone. "What a lovely idea, i would love too" She said and smiled, and it was fun to walk with her i hope i can do it again sometime. We reached school in time and went too our classroom where the guy from yesterday came up too us. "Hey, rukia can we talk a little?" "arara~what could it be? can we talk later Kurosawa-san?" And she looked at me and i blinked why nodding and they were off. I wonder what their relationship is, must be very close for him too speak like that too her.

Finally lunch came by, it felt like eternally before the bell rang out for lunch break and as i stretched my body a little i saw Rukia and that guy walking out talking a little. I bet they are together and i start too look for my lunchbox and found it then, "Na-tsu-mi-chan!" I turn around and then Chizuru hugged me but Tatsuki grabbed her and took her off me. "What's wrong with a hug, it's not like i'm doing anything indecent!" Chizuru complained "She started yesterday but you're already hugging her the moment you see her." "wanna eat with us again Kurosawa-san?" Orihime was a really nice person, hime is really a fitting name for her. "Sure, i just wanted to buy something to drink since i forgot too bring some, but i don't know where the cafeteria is" I said and she smiled again "I can show you if you want too, Tatsuki me and Natsumi-san is going too the cafeteria for a second okay?" Tatsuki nodded and the others started to walk towards the exit, while we went towards the cafeteria. "Here is the vending machine, they are really yummy here" And i looked at the different options, and when i saw the strawberry milk i instantly took my money and bought 2 of them.

"You must really like strawberry milk, since you were so quick with buying 2 of them" She said and giggled and i could feel how i got a little embarrassed. "Hehehe, kinda." I said and looked away while i saw orihime go over too where they sell breed and once i saw what she bought i was wondering how that combination would taste like but didn't want too ask. While we were walking thru the corridor i looked at Orihime "What relationship does that guy and Rukia have?" I asked since i don't really feel embarrassed about asking that kind of stuff, since i'm kinda blunt. But i thought that Rukia didn't fit him, She was small and really nice but a little confused too but also a little absent sometimes. While he looked a little like a gangster, with that frown on his face and his height and he seems really strong too. "You mean Rukia and Kurosaki-kun?" I nodded, " I was wondering since they looked close too each others but he don't look like a good person, and since i don't know him at all i got curios." She looked at me and laughed a little and i looked at her all confused. "Kurosaki-kun is a reeeeally gentle person actually! He looks rough but he's not, and they are just friend nothing more nothing less. And i got surprised at that when you want too you talk a lot." she said and smiled, "then you'll get surprised the more we'll talk from now on" I said and smiled back. We both laughed a little and hurried a little too get to the others.

School is fun right now, which i never thought it would be before. It's my first time that i have classmates as friends that i speak with, not that i do it right now but still, in my last school my 2 friends were in other classes and i didn't get along in my class so i was alone. But now i'm not, which makes me so happy and i smile at the thought and soon enough when we finished eating the warning bell rang so we hurried too the next class. "Okay everyone! Today you're gonna do an assignments in groups okay? the groups are on the blackboard here, you have 1 week on you too finish it!" He said and left some paper which is the instruction and i walk up too the blackboard and i found my name in group 4, there is 4 other people in the group. "Kurosawa-san Seems like we're in the same group, Together with Inoue-san. " Rukia said and smiled, i felt happy at least those two were in my group so i wouldn't be alone. "Rukia seems like we're in the same group and Toshiro too" I heard a guys voice behind me which made me jump a little, and i saw it was the orange haired guy "you're right kurosaki-san!" She said and smiled, ahhh i can't handle guys that well and it had too be him, i don't know who the other guy is but i'm not really interested.

Soon after a white haired guy came up behind the orange haired guy, which was short compared too the orange haired one which was a little funny. "So what are we supposed too do?" The orange haired guy asked, and Orihime looked at the paper. "We're supposed too answer some questions and make 2 experiments and build 1 thing" she said and i looked a little quickly, this seems really easy these things i wonder what lvl this school is on since it's not hard here. "So much? so annoying, hmm?" And he looks at me, and without thinking i kinda leaned a little behind Orihime, am i stupid?. "This is the new student Kurosawa Natsumi, and this is Kurosaki Ichigo and that is Hitsugaya Toshiro." Orihime explained, did she just say *Ichigo* as in strawberry? "Pff" I kinda started to laugh a little but they barely noticed. "Nice too meet you" I simply said and bowed a little "The same" He said and then he looked at the paper. We began with the assignment and we wanted too start with the questions, but i was doing something else. My phone was vibration so much since my friend was going on a *date* That Yumiko really needs too calm down. I pick up my phone and looks, 13 new messages from her, god does she not know when too stop? After some time i sat there replaying, and she sent me a message of them and the food. I got pissed at her when she send a picture of my favorite cafe and my favorite dessert, and i closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. Damn her, but she seemed really happy about it and i started to finally write something. "This is gonna take some time, and we have too be done within 1 week" Rukia said and i looked at her, but kept on writing since i want too be done and go home. So i can buy some mangas, i love manga but i don't think i'm an otaku tho.

"Hey how about we go home too someone tomorrow and finish the experiment and the thing we're supposed too build, and the questions? that way it will be easier and we will be done fast" Rukia said and the others agreed, ugh why? would rather do it here but don't want too be rude so i won't say anything. "Then let's go too Kurosaki-kuns house!" Orihime suggested, i look at her with a bland expression and she looked at me kinda confused. "No Way!" He replayed, "Then were else could we go too? we can't go too Rukias nor Hitsugayas house and yours is closer, and beside going home too Natsumi-chan is a little too much since she just came!" I just wanna stand up and go away when she says that, but i started to write again and stop listening. *bzzzz* I hear my phone again, god can't she just stop? i take up my phone and i see my mom writing something *Natsumi? Can you buy something on the way home? We need a shopping list, i already packed it down in your bag so you should find it in one of the small pockets hihi. And don't get home too late since the list is for the dinner.* I look in my bad quickly and found the piece of paper, how does she do that? i will never know.

"So it's decided! everyone goes too Kurosaki-kuns home tomorrow!" Orihime said, "Then we can go home for now okay?" Rukia said and stood up. "Hey i never said that it's okay at my house!" Kurosaki said and rukia glared at him, seems like the white haired guy was already on his way out of the classroom. Seems like we're the only one left in here, oh well i started too leave as well when i got stopped by Orihime "You don't know where kurosaki-kun lives so we're gonna meet at the entrance tomorrow after school okay?" I nodded and she returned too talk too Rukia, once i got down and putted on my shoes the shopping list fell down, i sighed and started to walk towards the shop closest from here. Got the things mom wanted and bought me some ice cream too and walked home, the ice cream was a strawberry vanilla ice cream. Best thing ever and i was happy walking home, once i got home i gave mom the bag and went up. After dinner i went into the living room and watched some tv, didn't want to do the homework nor too lazy too hear Yumikos endless talk about her date which would happen if i took my phone. After some time i went too bed, or so i wanted too but i couldn't fall asleep. So i opened my window and looked out, it's a clear night today and the moon is almost full and it's really beautiful.

The next morning i woke up it was cold in my room since the window is still open. i looked at my clock and i'm late, this time it's not my moms prank i'm really late! I forgot to set the alarm so it's already 8 am and school starts in 8:30. I put on my uniform and I run down too find brother eating at the table and i grab a piece of bread with some butter on and took my bento, "Bye mom!" I said as i closed the door and closed the gate after me. I'm usually late, and since before i used too take the train too school it's nice too walk. I have too buy a bike soon so i can take the bike too school, and won't have too worry about being late as taking the bike takes around 5-10 minutes too school. I hear the warning bell ring when i reached the gates of the school, I run into the entrance and changed my shoes and ran too the classroom. "Oh! Natsumi you made it just in time! over slept?" Chizuru asked and i nodded as i tried too catch my breath. "Hahaha, you're kind of clumsy aren't you?" She said and i got a little embarrassed. "You can say that, i'm just not good with mornings. "But I just forgot too set my alarm today thats all." And everyone around me started too laugh a little but a few sec later the teacher came in and everyone sat down.

I at least made it in time so that's something at least, but today is the day when we all goes over to the orange haired guy. I really need to learn his name since it's kinda embarrassing if i just stand there and not knowing his name. This lesson went by to fast, probably just because we're going over to him. I glance a little towards him and i see he is talking to some guys, one that seems a little small and short with black hair, the next one is loud and weird and has brown hair. The third one... is a gigant guy that has big muscles and is really dark skinned, and you can only see half his face kinda scares me but i ignore it. "Hey Narumi-chan wasn't this lesson boring? That teacher needs to learn how to not speak like a old sloth, oh and you do know what the next lesson is right?" Chizuru asked me, i laugh a little when she described that teacher. "no i still haven't learned the schema, was it math next?" i asked her and she shook her head, "No it's PE" my smile disappeared i hate PE, it's boring and since i'm a little sensitive towards lights and the sun i gets dizzy after a while. "What's wrong?" Orihime asked while looking at my face and Rukia looked a little concerned. "I hate PE, that's all" they laghed a little, " Oh my, but we still need to get to the lesson right?" Rukia said and i thought i would ask the teacher if i could do something else depending on what we do.

But the PE teacher didn't let me and i felt dizzy after some time, the boys were playing soccer and the girls were running while taking time. Great perfect for me, i looked at the guys playing and it seemed so fun i wish i could play with them even if i'm not a fan of soccer. "Kurosawa Natsumi your turn" The teacher said, ugh this is gonna suck so much but i stood at start. I hear the ready, set, go! and i ran as fast as i could i'm really fast but when i almost made it there i started to get a tiny dizzy but i went full speed either way. Once i was done and got past the ending line i went and sat down under a tree near the soccer field. The shadow was so soothing for my head and the dizziness when i laid down under it and the grass was comfortable. Soon i heard the teacher telling us to head back so i stood up fast, a little too fast and i lost my balance since my dizziness wasn't gone. I was about to fall backwards when someone caught me, i didn't move instead i tried to regain my balance so i could stand up properly. "Are you okay?" I hear a deep voice i kinda recognized, i turned my head a little around and saw orange hair. My eyes got a little wider but i turned away so he wouldn't see my reaction, as my face probably started to turn a little red. "Yes... Thank you" i said but he probably could barely hear it, i had finally regained the balance since my dizziness was almost gone. "You're welcome" He said and started to walk towards his friends and Rukia, I can kinda understand now what Orihime meant when she said that he isn't as bad as he looks like to be.

Once i got inside the girls changing room i saw Rukia and Orihime, "Are you okay? i saw that you would have hit the ground if Kurosaki-kun wasn't there" Orihime asked me, i nodded at her and smiled she is such a sweet person but a little weird sometimes tho. "I'm okay, and Orihime you were right about it, it's not like i thought" i hope she understood who i meant, and she smiles so i take it as a yes. The day soon was over and it was really fun today, i'm happy that this school has such wonderful people in it. "Kurosawa-san are you coming? we were supposed to meet at the entrance but we have to do something real quick me and Inoue-san so we'll come down soon." I nodded and started to walk towards the entrance after saying goodbye to the others to. "where are the others?" I heard a deep voice which i have heard once before, as i turned around i saw a white haired guy which kinda surprised me since i didn't think he would speak to me randomly.

"They're doing something real quickly" i simply said he was pretty short, like an elementary schooler and he was still tale enough to reach up to my nose. I look around and i can't seem to find the orange haired one, but i didn't want to ask since it would be rude to ask when i don't know his name nor does i know this guys name. We just stand there waiting for someone, i glance towards him to see he is looking at his phone and seems to write something since i can hear him clicking a lot. I want to come up with something to talk about to break the quietness around us, but i'm bad at these kind of things. "U-um you know where Kurosaki-kun is?" I hope that i was right since i think that's what Orihime was calling the orange haired guy. "He was helping Chad with something" 'Chad' i don't know who he means and i think he saw that i was confused "The big muscle guy" Oh him I just simply nodded to his respond and it got quiet again. So I decided to take up my phone and earphones to listen to some music, but just as i'm about to put them in i feel someone looking at me so i turn around and i can see the orange haired guy. "Hey Toshiro where is Inoue and Rukia?" He called Rukia by her name so casually but not Orihime, they must be close like i thought.

"They had to do something real quick apparently and it's Hitsugaya not Toshiro Kurosaki" The orange haired guy just ignore the last part, but i realized that i had said right with his name before. "You better now?" He said and looked at me, i was dumbstruck what does he mean. "I meant about the PE lesson" He remembered it even tho i had forgotten about it, and i didn't want to remember either, "Yea" I simply say and looks somewhere else except his face. I'm not good with guys since i have never really had a guy friend before the only guy i have had a properly conversation with was my little brother, Which is mostly yelling. He don't say anything else, but he started to talk to the white haired guy instead, so i plugged in my earplugs and listened to music. I love music since it's like stepping into a world where you just listen to the song and get a feeling and you can't hear anything from the surroundings. It's warm inside so i walked towards the doors and stood outside, since it had become evening because today was a long school day and the others hadn't finish whatever they were doing. The breeze was wonderful since i was in the shadow, and then i see someone was standing to the left so i took out my earplug. "We're about to leave the other two has come okay?" It was the orange haired guy and i just simply nodded and i walked in after him and i saw Rukia and Orihime wave to me. "Let's go then" Orihime simply said.

Ugh hope it goes well, and then we stopped infront of a house and i could see the sign saying 'Kurosaki clinic' Huh so a part of his house is a clinic. He opens the door and we goes in and everyone says "sorry to disturb" as they took of their shoes, and then i see a brown haired girl come out "Ichigo welcome back! oh you brought some friends." And then i hear something flying towards us "Welcome back Ichigo!" And my eyes got wide when the man tackled him down and the orange haired guy threw him off himself and picked the man up "Dad cut this crap right now! How dare you do that to your son!" He said and i got a little scared and started to hide behind Orihime and Rukia, "Hey dad! Ichigo has guests with him!" The brown haired girl said "And Ichigo stop screaming you're scaring Kurosawa-san!" Rukia said loudly and he stopped and looked at me and i just wanted to run away so i accidentally hid more behind Orihime since Rukia had stepped closer to the fighting family members. He dropped the man and scratched his head "Sorry, My dad is just harsh and weird and an idiot. So you have to be a little rough back" He simply said and then the girl went to me "Like he said, you have to excuse dad and Ichigo so who are you? i have never seen you before with Ichigo, ah i'm Yuzuru by the way!" The girl smiled and pointed at herself she seems so cheerful kinda reminds me of one of my friends Yumiko. Always cheerful and ful of smiles, i look at her again "I'm their new classmate, Kurosawa Natsumi" I said and smiled a little and bowed slightly, it's good that my friends weren't here. Yumiko would be telling me what is wrong with me acting all shy since she knows how i am when i'm not why, And kuromi would just be looking at me with a face telling 'really?'. "Nice to meet you!" she said and returned around the corner, and we walked in with me still behind Orihime.

He starts heading upstairs probably towards his room, and then i see the dad "Oh my! Ichigo where did you find such a lady!? i'm his dad, you can call me Isshin or dad, take care of him okay?" He said and grabbed my hand with both of his, and then the next thing i see is the sons foot kicking his dads face so he flies away "The heck are you saying to her old man!" He said and looked at me and nodded towards the stair to tell me go up i just listened so nothing else happens. What a weird family but it's easy to see that it's a family full of love even if the dad is like that, we all entered a room even tho he wasn't back up after telling me to. His room was a little small but clean and normal, and soon after he came up. "Sorry for that Kurosawa, my dad is harmless but he says a lot of things that you don't need to listen to" He said and looked at me and sigh "What do you mean with that Ichigo? I say a lot of good things!" I saw him twitch a little and turns to the door and opens it and without hesitating he kicked the thing in front of him which was his dad, who was eavesdropped on us. "Don't eavesdrop on us you damn old man!" And closed the door, "You're dad is as amazing as ever" Orihime said and ichigo just scratched his head.

We started on the project which took a while but we had come pretty far with it but there was still so many things left to do, but we heard a knock on the door. "Ichi-nii the dinner is ready so everyone come down and eat Yuzuru has made food for everyone" She said and was about to close the door, "Thanks Karin we'll be down soon when we wrap this up" I look at the time on my phone since she said it was dinner and it's already half past 6. While everyone was going downstairs i unlock my phone to send a message to my mom so she don't worry, 'Sorry mom i'm not home or have sent a message, i'm at my classmates house for fixing with a project and we're gonna eat dinner now and i will send you a message when i leave and goes towards home' soon after I gets a replies 'Oh is it a boys house? is he hot, maybe you do have a crush on someone here! or is there several hot guys there?' i roll my eyes and then i hear someone behind me

"Aren't you coming down?" I turn around and i see the orange haired guy, damn it what was his name? "oh, yea i- just send a message to my mom" i said and stood up but lost my balance since i wasn't prepared that someone was behind me before and got scared even if i didn't jump up high. I was still a little shaky cause of the scare so i fall almost on him and of course i let out a high pitch 'kya' "You really like to fall, you okay?" I could hear a small laugh in his voice but his face was the same as before "Yea... sorry and thanks, i got scared when you were behind me that's why..." and i kinda trailed off but he didn't pay attention to that but i could see his face starting to form a smile but stopped and let me go and showed me to walk out first which i did. "Oh my, why are you both so late? Did Ichigo do something to you Kurosawa-san?" Rukia said and i chuckled at that since she didn't ask what we did but what he might have done. "I didn't do anything! why is everyone starting to say that?" And everyone starts to laugh except the white haired guy who was just watching. I sat down between Rukia and raven haired girl. This dinner was fun, i really enjoyed it a lot. Once we had eaten up everyone started to leave the table and walked upstairs, but i didn't do that.

Instead i picked up my plate and went over to the kitchen, "Ah. i can take care of that you don't have to" Yuzuru said, i shook my head "I can do this at least since i got to eat, where can i wash it off?" I said and smiled, "What a nice girl! I wish you were my daughter-in-law." The dad said and i laughed a little what a lovable person. I found the sink around the corner after Yuzuru showed me quickly to take the rest i went there and i washed it off and place it beside the sink. Then i started to walk upstairs when Yuzuru stopped me "Take this up to you guys since it seems like you're continuing whatever you're doing, I hope you can become good friends with Ichigo and come over more often!" She said and walked away happy, i kinda got sad since it reminds me of my friend again. I walk up and see that they are still doing it and i placed the thing that i got on the side of the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Oh Yuzuru got us this?" Rukia asked and i nodded and smiled, "what took you so long? did you help her take this out?" I looked at Orihime, "No i washed my plate and put it on the side" They look at me and i thought that i did something. But soon after they kept on doing whatever they were doing with the project, it's already 7 and i should probably start getting home now. "Um i need to go home now, is that okay?" I asked carefully and Rukia laughed a little "Of course you can, we're gonna just do a little more on our part and then wrap it up" She said and i got a little happy, I wrapped my part up and said goodbye to everyone and the family when i went downstairs and went out of the house. It was a little cold, i looked around a little since this route was a little new to me since i took another one. I looked at the house at the window that i think led to his room, and i saw the white haired guy was looking out and at me so i waved my hand and he looked at me and then away. Oh well i started to walk soon after that, and in no time i found the familiar route and walked home.

Once i got home my mom was sitting in the couch "I'm home" i simply said and she turned around "Oh you're finally home, was it fun? was the guy or the guys hot? share some information about your youth with me" she said and smiled and laughed a little at her own comment, why is she always like this. "They were so hot that i almost fainted" i said sarcastically "really? they must be aliens then for you to actually faint because of how hot they were!" She said and really laughed this time, i walked to her hit her in the head and walked up to my room, i could hear her yell behind me and it makes me think who is the adult here? me or her, i don't know sometimes. But i opened my desk drawer and took out the book, and started to update it with my new day.

**"Today was kinda fun but mostly unusual, i got in a group yesterday and my group decided to go to someones house and it was a guy's house... and something happened, both in school and in his house, with him. I fell in school because of PE and then because he scared me in his house by accident, so i fell and he caught me."**

I kept on writing in it until i got so tired that i just had to go to bed, so i went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth washed my face and putted on my pajamas once i got in my room again. I opened the window too let the cool air enter my room, and it felt really good when i felt it and breathed it in. The air here is better then the air at the place we lived in before, I looked out at the sky and it was a clear sky and you could see the moon and the stars. It looked like the sky sparkled and i laid down again and smiled, one 2 weeks left until i can meet my friends again and exchange our books. I want to know what i have missed and what they have been doing, but mostly them, their voices, their personality, their face, everything. I wish they could be here with me, since i think they would like it here to. soon after that i fell asleep lying there wishing they could be here so i could meet them once again.

* * *

Finally! i know it's been long since i last updated xP but i just want to say, Thanks for your patient if you have been waiting so i decided to make it long since i couldn't find a place to break off and since i had a lot to write in this chapter.

Hope you liked it and see you in the next chapter Bye! ^_^

Any ideas please write to me or on this fanfic, i read them as fast as i can!

Follow me or this fanfic to get news when it updates.

Bye 3

/KawaiiNekoSho-jo


	4. Chapter 4: Bad feelings hints the secret

Hi Again ^_^

I'm so sorry i haven't written anything in such a long time . but i'm back now at least!

Last chapter:

_I want to know what i have missed and what they have been doing, but mostly them, their voices, their personality, their face, everything. I wish they could be here with me, since i think they would like it here to. soon after that i fell asleep lying there wishing they could be here so i could meet them once again._

* * *

I woke up in the morning sweating, my body was complete frozen in the bed and i couldn't move at all. It felt like something was wrong with it. Like it stopped working all of a sudden, after a few seconds, that felt like forever, i could move my body again. I don't remember what i dreamt nor why i was so numb in my body, like my body was cold, limp, de- i stopped thinking that since it was to scary since it really felt like that for those few seconds. I stood up and it was pretty chilly in my room but it felt great since i was sweating a lot, kinda funny since my body felt like it was cold but i'm sweating a lot because i'm very warm and was afraid of what ever happened in the dream. I stood up and picked up my book and kept on writing in it since my alarm hadn't rang yet so i must have time, but once i was done the alarm still hadn't gone off so i just put it in my bag, but i got this tiny bad feeling but completely ignored it since i barely notice it.

I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and look my self in the mirror, it looks like i had only sleep an hour or two and i just feel empty inside which feels weird but at the same time it scares me since it's still here from the dream. I bet I will feel better after a shower to feel refreshed and wash away the sweat. I don't know what time it is when i was in the shower, and i don't really care since it felt so good in here. Soon when i hear my brother knock on the door hard which means i didn't notice the first time he did it and soon enough i had put on my uniform again and look in the mirror again, and i looked good now the shower really helped. When i walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen mom looked at me "Should i be shocked or scared? since you're up early, you the night owl that is always late and wouldn't go up even if your life depended on it" She said as she raised one eyebrow up, i just looked at her tho since i didn't want to answer for some reason. I sat down infront of her and started to eat my breakfast, it was warm for a change since she is to lazy to make it for me before i come down. "Hey, i'm starting to get worried here for real. You didn't answer my question with your sarcasm like you always do nor did you say anything. not commenting anything on what i said? this is not like you" she said and looked at me and i just looked at her and rolled my eyes. "I just didn't feel like it, and if i was sick i would be happy right and tell you right away wouldn't i?" I said with a 'really?' face that i always do when my mom over exaggerate things. "My daughter is back! How i missed you!" She said out loud and laughed, and i just looked at her like really? where does she get her energi from? it can't be the food since i'm also eating it nor the sleep since i sleep more then her.

I finished eating early since my mom was so 'happy' that her daughter was 'back' that it was just annoying with her being like that and specially when she asked stuff like 'where did you go?' and 'did you get hurt?' but she always know what question is the dot over the i, which was 'was there some hot guys there?' and smiled while she was moving her eyebrows up and down. I literally finished the food in 5 minutes just to leave before she made it worse, one day she is gonna be brain dead since she seems to get dumber for each day it goes.

I got to school early too no one was there yet only me, which was kinda nice since it was peaceful and quiet. But there were students in the school tho, people that went to their early club practices or the smart people and people that likes to read comes early to go to the library. But no one was in the classroom, but i was soon wrong when a male opened the door and a short white haired guy came walking in and as i turned around to see who opened it i notice he looked up at me but didn't look away so i did instead. I looked back out thru the window i was looking thru before he came in but i can feel him looking at me and it was kinda uncomfortable so i turned around again and looked at him. I might be bad with guys and shy around strangers but i like less being stared at, so when i turned around he was, like i thought, still starring at me. "Why are you looking at me?" I asked gently since i didn't want to imitate him or sound mad. "You're name was Kurosawa Natsumi right?" He simply asked, his voice really is low which doesn't really fit his body but his personality tho. I nodded to his question and he opened his mouth again, but closed it and he turned around. That kinda got me irritated, who starres at a person and then asks their name and then ignores them as if nothing happened. I look out the window again still kinda mad but soon enough i got really tired instead, and it's the kind you get when you're bored, really tired as if you had stayed up for one whole day and then went to school and is bored then. I start to nod of which never happens, maybe during some lessons but outside lessons? Never in my whole life, this is so weird.

I got more tired and my eyes got really heavy but then i feel the same feeling again, he was watching me again but soon enough it didn't matter i'm just really tired. I laid down and closed my eyes and i was gone again, i woke up close to a river beside a bridge but the area looks like the one around the town. It must be a place i haven't visited yet, but there is something wrong with this since it feels like i have been here but i have never been here nor did i know this existed ner this town. or wait i have, when i was walking with everyone to the orange haired guy, still i don't remember his name, but what am i doing here. It's really creepy since it doesn't feel like a coincidence that i got here, I turn around and i see something but i'm not sure what and it was getting closer. I turned around again and i saw some kids, it was that guys little sister with black hair and some friends playing with a ball. And i woke up feeling someone was shaking me on the shoulder, i look up and it's that white haired guy. "... How you feeling?" Was all he asked and i just looked at him, as if i was immobilized, i didn't do anything. Nothing i feel nothing and i don't move my body at all i just look at him, he looks at me and it was just a few seconds i was like that but after like 2 seconds i opened my mouth, "I'm okay, just a weird dream" he looks confused at me "What dream?" He simply asks, he really don't talk a lot and say short menings no matter what from what i have heard. "I was at... and something... i-i don't remember?" I kinda said the last thing as a question but not for him, but for myself. I don't understand what happened but it was something in the dream that gave me a feeling it has happen before and not in a dream. He looks at me "You should go home, you don't look good" He simply said and then went back to his seat, as if he wasn't interested in me or my health anymore.

But i didn't listen to him but, my shoulder feels kinda warm for some reason and i can't stop my self from taking a peek at him from time to time until lesson started, and even tho lesson started i did it a few times until the middle of the lesson and i stopped. It felt like he saved me from something, like a bad dream that felt real but that i don't remember anything from. After the lesson was over Rukia went over to me with a look that had a hint of concern on it "Are you feeling alright Kurosawa-san?" She asked while looking at me and i smiled at her and nodded simply, but i notice two pairs of eyes looking my way a few times and when i spotted it they were looking at me, the white haired guy and the orange haired one. Their mouths stopped moving and i looked away it was a little too creepy and uncomfortable for me.

maybe i wasn't feeling alright, i kinda feel more tired then ever, no more like my soul is tired but i can't describe this feeling nor pinpoint why i feel like this. School was soon over and i was down at the entrance putting my outdoor shoes on and then putting my indoor shoes in the locker before i headed out. I wanted to walk alone but i didn't want to go home, i felt like taking a walk and explore a little. But as soon as i left the gates i started to get this bad feeling, but i ignore it since i don't know why i got it and just went the opposite direction from where my home is and i didn't take my bike but left it there since i need to go by the school either way to get home. after walking for some time i saw a small river and i walked down to it, and then that bad feeling was back but worse it kinda made my stomach twist and i all of a sudden felt like i was being watched. but how many it was i don't know but i could feel someone, if it really was someone, but at least something was watching me. I was almost at the river but i still went all the way down despite the feelings i got, and as soon as i touched the water i could feel the bad feeling go away as the water streamed thru my hands, it calmed me down and i released the breath i was holding ever since i got that feeling which made me kinda dizzy so i sat down for a while. But soon after a ball came flying towards me without me noticing and it hit my bag, and my diary flew out and landed in the stream and started to float away. I stood up as soon as i could and ignored the kids yelling to me to throw the ball back.

I ran after the book but didn't know how to pick it up and after maybe 8 minutes of running my breath was so short, and i was so tired i barely could run anymore. But soon after i saw the book floating towards the edge and within reach for me if i can get there before it started to float away. I made it in time and i reached for the book and i got it in time, and i looked at the book and it seems like it hadn't been damaged except it's wet from being in the water for some time. And i look up form the book and i see a bridge and i freeze, i don't know why but i just felt this sudden fear in me and the urge to just run away, every cell in my body screamed 'run! just run!' but i didn't move but the worst was that that bad feeling was so bad that not only was it like my stomach was so twisted that it kinda hurt but my legs was also shaking. I don't know why but it feels like i'm watching a horror movie and that something really bad was gonna happen to the girl that was alone, the problem was i'm that girl and i can really feel something is about to happen that might cost more then i can pay for.

* * *

Phew! finally done! i wrote this in one go and i tried to make this one better and formulate my words better and i hope i did better then my previous chapters!

Any ideas to this story? write them to me or in the reviews! and if you liked my story so far click that favorite button and don't forget to follow for the future updates! sorry for the cliff hanger but i want to go to bed but give this for now ^_^

Bye~ 3 ^_^

/KawaiiNekoSho-jo


	5. Chapter 5 The Changing Fate

This feeling won't go away, i'm still frozen in place but for how long i don't know i'm just standing there, shaking. I hear a noise closer to the bridge and i see some kids when i turned my eyes to the side, i wanted to scream to them 'run away!' but nothing happened. this feeling is eating me up from the inside, sick of this feeling enough that i want to puke i started to move again but super slowly. But when i had almost turned around i started to shake harder then before, and i remembered this feeling from somewhere that i have felt long ago but i can't recall when since my mind is blank right now. i remembered my book and looked at it and hugged it as hard as i could, hope my two best friends could help me even if they weren't by my side. And my phone started to ring and i picked it up with shaky hands still with my back pointing to whatever it was that make me feel this sick. "H-hello?" I asked carefully since i didn't look at who called me. "Ah! Naru-chan? what's wrong you sound as if you're watching a horror movie, but never mind guess where me and Kuromi is!?" She said almost screaming of happiness and tried to sound mysterious which she failed, "Naru-chan? Oh well i will tell you either way! We're at you're home right now! So hurry back so we can hang out since we found a nice place while on the way here!" When i heard that they were here i was so happy and for a second i forgot the feeling and turned around completely.

There was nothing there and i finally had started to calm down and the shakiness in me legs had lessen, "Okay, i will hurry so wait for me? and thanks Yumiko" I kinda whispered the last part and Yumiko giggled "Of course we're gonna wait but don't let us wait longer then we need to, and you're welcome for what ever reason you thanked me for!" She said and hung up and i smiled, i took my phone away from my ear and closed it and looked up and just as i was on my way to walk away from this place, I saw something in front of me or am i really seeing this? I tried to tell myself it's just my imagination and i started to walk again but really slowly but it's still there. I stopped for a second and closed my eyes as i got the bad feeling back and i felt like puking, and as i opened my eyes it was still there but the problem was that it was more clear this time.

I could feel that whatever it was that was standing there was looking at something, and you look around yourself and it's only you there. The pair of eyes that was kinda glowing red was staring at you as if it was looking at a prey that they didn't know if they should play with or eat up in the spot. The thing lifted it arm up and the next thing i see is something from the arm fly towards me super fast, I have very quick reactions, mostly faster then the most people so as soon as i saw he lift the arm i knew something was gonna happen. Something i can't afford to pay, so i was so lucky that i just avoided it by a few millimeters, so luck since it did rip a small part of my uniform and game me a tiny cut on the side of my stomach.

I was shaking now uncontrollable, my mind was blank and the only thing i could think and feel was the pure terror for whatever it was that was in in front of me, and when that pair of red eyes starred at me after i had barely dodged it's attack my mind and body went numb, just like after i had woken up from the dream from the classroom and from the morning in the bed. and it turned it's arm against me and since i was on ground from dodging the first time all i could do was crawl backwards without letting it out of my sight, which is weird isn't it since who wants to stare at whatever it is that's trying to kill you and made you feel pure terror and could even numb your body and mind. The only thing that made me move was my instinct trying to make me get away from it, but soon enough my back was against a fence and it's arm was now pointing at me. And again he shot out whatever it was from his arm and i saw something red fly around me, i look down and i see something blue sparkling kind of thing follow along the thing that was in my stomach right now. It make me feel so sick but i didn't feel anything and then i saw something that looked like a sword cut of the thing and it fell down and the that blue sparkling thing entered my stomach again but that wasn't all, since the whole thing turned into that blue thing and it entered me and it felt kinda good but i was just confused. And once it was gone and the numbness kinda disappeared because it was gone and the pain came and i saw the same red thing as before flow down form my stomach.

I pressed my hands on the wound and felt the tears flow down, i don't know why i didn't scream for help or at all, all i heard was someone with a pretty deep familiar voice and orange hair scream to someone else "Hey Inoue! Hurry she's hurt!" Did he just say 'Inoue?' just as in 'inoue orihime?' i don't know if i should do anything, i just sit there pressing against my wound with the energy i had left. I felt a presence beside me and i looked up and i did indeed see orihime, i just starred at her and she looked at me and then she started to grab my hand that was against the wound and tried to remove it but i won't let go. I'm not gonna die here not now at least, Yumiko is waiting for me with Kuromi weren't they? "Please Natsumi move your hand so i can help you" She said with tears in her eyes, and she grabbed my hand with both of hers and i looked to the side and saw another person with orange hair fighting with whatever it was that stabbed me, and then back to Orihime and I opened my mouth to ask what's happening but what i said wasn't what i wanted to say "If i do will i be able to go home today? I need to get home" I barely got out but somehow still did and her eyes widened. "Yes you will just let me tend to your wound okay?" And i removed my hand and she laid me down.

And then out of nowhere a shining yellow light formed around me and it felt kinda good, warm as if the light was hugging me, but at the same time it scared me for some reason. Soon the pain started to subside and i could feel the wound close up, the feeling was so indescribable since, how can you describe a flesh wound, as big as the size of an adult who puts his two thumbs together, healing so fast you can feel the flesh closing by itself within minutes. And when it was almost completely closed i looked up at the orange haired guy and then a sec later that white haired guy was right in front of me with a female with really long kind wavy orange hair in a black kimono, the same kind as the orange and white haired guys was wearing. And the white haired guy crouched down beside me and a second later i saw Rukia also in the same outfit.

i can't comprehend what is happening here except i was dying but Orihime is saving my life by healing me in some way. "What should we do Taichou?" The orange haired girl asked as if i had done something and they didn't know what to do about it, "We'll have to take her to Urahara for now" I could hear what they said and after that thing that was in my stomach turned into that blue thing, that was coming first from my stomach, entered me completely everything became clear. Once Orihime was done and the absence of that warming light was gone i sat up and they looked at me and i looked up at them completely finally and they just starred at me. And i tried to stand up "Ah Natsumi you shouldn't stand up!" Orihime told me as she was about to grab my hand for incase i fall but i didn't let her and turned around and looked at her, but soon i gave her a hug "Thank you Orihime but i'm okay now thanks to you" I said softly and smiled with an honest smile, and i then saw i was missing something, my dearest book. I saw it close to That orange haired guy who just had sliced that thing that attacked me in two.

I walked past those two and Orihime and made my way towards my bag and the book, but before i reached the book that orange haired guy walked towards me and was now standing in front of me a few inches from my book and i looked up, he was really tall and i just barely reached to his chin. "Are you okay?" was what he said and i just nodded and then tried to walk past him, all i wanted was my book. The book me and my friends had ever since we became friends, which is several years ago. and i crouched down and looked at it and it wasn't damaged, of course it wasn't not today at least. And i could hear some light footsteps walk towards me but stops at the orange haired guy side and started to whisper stuff to each others. And i grabbed my stuff since all i wanted now was to get home, to my friends and my family. the problem is how am i gonna explain the redness on my uniform and the hole at my stomach to them. And i could feel four eyes on me but i didn't want to turn around since it just seems weird, to weird for me to wanting to stick around and thank them right now and ask questions. "Kurosawa-San you shouldn't move so much and we would like to talk to you a little" I turned around and saw rukia being a little closer to me then the others while asking this, but it wasn't her normal voice she had in school this one was a little deeper and there was this hint of worry in her voice which still was the same.

I looked at her but i didn't smile nor did i make a face, i didn't know what to feel or what to say. But i don't want to talk either about anything right now, i'm gonna go home and change cloths hang out with my friends before they leave and nothing else. "I can't, i have something very important to do right now" And i kinda smiled but i don't know if i did at all tho, and i slowly turned around and started to walk home. But i felt a hand lightly tap on my back and i turned around again and i saw Rukia behind me with those two guys close behind her "These two can take you home incase something happens again, would that be okay?" She said and pointed at the two guys behind her and they kinda looked annoyed as if they didn't want to but they didn't protest. I think of what happens if i show up with two guys following me home after being kinda late, not a good idea. "I'd rather not, i don't want my family to see me walking home with them looking like this" i simply said and looked at her and tried to smile, but i was tired and i was still numb in my mind so it was hard to show anything right now. "Oh don't worry about that, your family probably won't notice them" She said and smiled and i looked at her with a question look "What you me-" And i realized something, the few people that had walked by after what happened seemed to notice her but not them. I looked at them with a slightly judging look you could say but sighed "Sure, as long as my family don't see them." and i finally managed to smile even if it was a small one and i started to walk towards the school.

The two guys was following me close behind but not to far away, but the short one was looking at me as if he tried to solve a puzzle and the other one was just looking around, rather everywhere except on me. Which i thanked him for but the other one was kinda annoying, soon when i almost reached home i saw Yumiko and Kuromi and Yumiko ran towards me and literally jumped onto me "Where where you!? you know worried we were when it took you so long? and you're walking home so late at night all alone?" She said and looked around as if looking for a life form. "yea what made you take so long?" Kuromi asked me and i just smiled and hugged kuromi since Yumiko was still hugging me "Nah, i'll tell you later but it's so nice to see you guys again" I said and smiled and i looked behind me since i managed to hug them so my face was against the two guys that had escorted her home. 'thank you' i mouthed towards them and they nodded, "This was you're important matter? well doesn't matter we'd like to talk to you tomorrow okay?" The orange haired one said not with a mocking voice nor a sarcastic one or a irritated one but more like a understanding one which i was thankful for. "We'll come here tomorrow then to pick you up" The white one said and i released my friends "Can you wait inside for me? wanna call a friend of mine" They looked at each other and smiled really wide grin "Okay! Say hi to that guy from us!" Yumiko said and they went in before i could say anything. I took up my phone to pretend calling someone when i didn't.

"Um..." I still don't remember neither of theirs name, nothing but then i did 'strawberry' his name was the same but i can't call him by his first name like that can i. And they just looked at me, i wanted to ask them something so i tried "I just want to ask one thing to you two, w-why can't they see you? a-and..." I looked at 'ichigo' and he looked at me to waiting for the second one but instead he answer me "We will tell you tomorrow, since it's to much to say now" Great, a long history wasn't it. "you... don't remember our names do you?" He also asked me, and i nodded after a minute of quietness. "I'm Kurosawa Ichigo and this is Hitsugaya Toshiro" I hope i will remember it this time. "oh... Um Kurosawa-san i was wondering how did you know i was there?were you following me?" And his eyes got wider as if she was right and she assumed she was "Why?" was all she asked but the white haired one interrupted "We will tell you everything tomorrow" He just said and looked at Kurosawa-san and turned around and soon he did to and it's so spoke cause they really did disappeared with no trace nor hint of them ever been there from the beginning. And a few minutes later i put my phone down that i hadn't realized i was still holding to my ear. Then my friends came out and looked me up and down as if they knew i was done but how they knew i don't know but they did and they had already moved on to the next thing. "You can't look like that when we go out, since you're still in your uniform" They said.

They dragged me up the stairs and into my room and soon enough picked out an outfit for me to put on, they have really good sense when it came to fashion and specially when it was about picking out an outfit. Once i was done we left our home and mom gave me money to spend a little which i was really happy about since she rarely gives me money, only the minimum amount but this time she gave more. When we reached the store Yumiko talked about and the inside was really cute, like really cute. Pink walls with hearts flying randomly on them. The table was a little star shaped and yellow and the seats were blue. "So who was the guy you talked to!?" Yumiko asked and i almost choked on the drink i had ordered "What are you talking about i wasn't talking to a guy" And they looked at me as if they didn't believe me, "Then let me look at your call history!" She said and reached for my phone and i quickly grabbed it "No!" i simply said since i hadn't called anyone. "See? you totally were!" and i kept denying it the whole time as soon as she said that. when we had reached the last place before going they went back, to the town where their home was and i would go stay in this town and go home, Yumiko looked at me "Is it okay if we exchange the book today? even if it hasn't been a month yet?" She said and looked at me and i remembered that it's still a little wet and i don't want to show them that, "Yumi, we will meet again at the end of the month and i still haven't written much and i want to fill it with a lot of things before we exchange again" i simply said and she smiled at that and understood "Okay! but you have to promise then that we meets at the end of the month!" She said and held out her pinky. For us a pinky promise wasn't something to joke about, if you broke it you have to listen to anything the other person that you had done the pinky promise with for the whole day, and it doesn't matter why you broke it. Not even death is a good enough reason to break it not between us, so i did the piny promise with her and she smiled and then Kuromi came and joined with her pinky "Well i also want to meet you again! so now you have sworn to both of us" She said and winked and we all laughed.

Once i got home and got up to my room the first thing i did was lay the book on the desk and opened the window to dry it faster, and then i laid down in the bed and started to message with Kuromi and Yumiko. After a while while messaging i fell asleep, i didn't check for how long we were messaging but i just fell asleep in the middle i think.

* * *

Wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this story and have been following the story and me! Makes me really happy to see that people read my story *-* ^_^ Thank you so much everyone!

didn't want to write in the beginning just wanted you to read since the last chapter was a cliff hanger ^_^

I changed the rating to M because of the violence right now, to make sure it's right!

send a message or write a review if you have an idea that could improve the story or make it more interesting and i will look at it and Follow this story so you know when i update!

until next time! Bye! 3 ^_^

Edit: I completely forgot to give some credit So sorry! . This idea for this chapter and the a little form the previous one came from Captionour! , Which i really appreciate a lot! Thanks again Captionour!


	6. Chapter 6 : Embarrassing carrying moment

_Hi there! *-* i have decided to let some chapters have some POV from other people depending on the situation ^_^ hope you like it! since i have written so much but with no real "action" ;) Hihi!_

_**Once i got home and got up to my room the first thing i did was lay the book on the desk and opened the window to dry it faster, and then i laid down in the bed and started to message with Kuromi and Yumiko. After a while while messaging i fell asleep, i didn't check for how long we were messaging but i just fell asleep in the middle i think.**_

* * *

I jumped out of bed when i heard a knocking on my window, as i jumped out of bed from the sudden noise that surprised me i grabbed what ever was closest to me and pointed it towards the glass, ready to strike whatever it was or who it was. When i see something white and black in a kimono floating outside my window since i don't have a balcony there, i dropped the thing i had in my hand when i saw Hitsugaya and Rukia floating out there as if it's the most normal thing in the world and looks confused while starring at me. the thing which was a candle holder made out of glass and when it hit the floor it broke, and i look down at the mess and i hear a click and the window was open and they had began to come in. Rukia first while the guy stayed outside, floating. "Are you okay Kurosawa?" She said and looked down at the floor, i sighed and crouched down starting to pick the glass pieces up. Since the glass was pretty thick it only broke into like 13 pieces and then some tiny ones i have to clean up with the vacuum cleaner later on, "i'm okay it didn't hit me but..." i turned around since i had picked up the most of it and looked at Rukia "Can't you maybe be, i don't know, like normal people? and not float outside someones window?" I asked irritated since i kinda likes this candle holder and they didn't do anything, and they scared me so much that it must have been bad for my heart. "Sorry, we couldn't walk in thru the front door and your window was locked." She said and smiled, i finally remembered, they said yesterday that they wanted to talk to me and they would come today.

sigh. "Where are we going then?" I asked but little gentle since i understand that they want to talk to me about yesterday. "Don't worry we will take you there it's a little far away tho" She said and smiled, and she pointed at the guy to come in and he did "What is it Kuchiki?" He simply said, and she pointed at me "You carry her" She said and i saw a vein pop onto his head "And why should i be the one?" He asked and looked at rukia, "Because it's easier for you to carry her on your back then it is for me" She said and now was half way out the window "I'll be waiting at Urahara so hurry up" She said and she was gone and i saw how that vein grew bigger and he turned around and looked at me and i kinda flinched but was hoping he wouldn't notice. I thought he would just leave because he looked really angry. So i smiled a small smile at him and opened my mouth to say sorry since it feels like it's my fault but i closed it and looked at the ground, then i notice him starting to bend down and placed his hands behind his lower back "get on" he said while i heard this small sigh. I did as i was told even if it was a little embarrassing to be on a guys back like this. He was really fast, jumping from roof to roof but i got to dizzy to look ahead so i placed my chin on his neck while closing my eyes. i breathed in thru my nose and i could feel his smell, it was kinda sweet, and a gentle smell. When we had reached our destination i had almost fallen asleep, "Hey, how long are you gonna stay there?" He said in a slightly irritated voice, i opened my eyes and realized i had almost fallen asleep on his back while taking in his smell the whole time which cased me to get a faint pink shade on my cheeks and removed my chin from his neck and pushed me away from him and landed on the ground but i was very unbalanced when i did and was about to fall when a pair of hands caught my wrist and pulled me up and i was close to him again. My face was pretty close to his but still far enough to see his full face, and we were looking each others in the eye. I had never notice how beautiful his eyes was before. After what felt like forever he turned his face to the side and i remembered the scene. I accidentally pulled my hand away from his grip since he had loosen it up a lot "A-a sorry! i didn't mean to... thanks you" I said but my voice trailed off

**Toshiros POV**

"What is it Kuchiki?" i said and saw Kuchiki pointing at the girl "You carry her" She said and i could see that big smile of her, she was definitely trying to tease me. Instead i got irritated at her "Why should i be the one?" I asked Kuchiki and looked at her, i notice how she looked away but pay no attention to it. Still with my eyes on Kuchiki she smiled wider "Because it's easier for you to carry her on your back then it is for me" Was all she said when she had already walked towards the window and before she left, still my eyes set on her with a pissed off face, she said "I'll be waiting at Urahara so hurry up" before i could complain more and she was gone. I got even more angry, and i turned around and looked at her. I saw how she flinched a tiny bit, well i'm not surprised since i probably look angry, but then she smiled all of a sudden at me and i just look at her as the light from the morning sun was shining in from the window that made her pale skin kinda glow. She looks small, standing there while looking at me. Not that she was a lot taller then me but maybe only one inch taller. She opened her mouth but closed it and looked down on the ground, she must think i find her troublesome. I turned around and bended down and placed my hands behind my back, signaling for her to get on and i sigh "Get on" Was all i said and she kinda hesitated but still did what i said, when she got on my back she felt lighter then i thought she would be. I stood up and jumped out of the window, since she isn't used to shunpo i didn't use it. After a few minutes of jumping from roof to roof i felt her moving and then she placed her shin in my neck, which kinda surprised me but i didn't react. I could feel that her face was downwards probably since she didn't want to see ahead of us. I could feel her breath in and out, her body was relaxing as time went on. I noticed that unlike most girls she didn't wear perfume, she smelled different and it was very sweet. I didn't hear Her breathing because it was very small and light, so light i could barely feel it even tho her nose was just an inch away from my neck now. It kinda tickled but payed no mind to it and soon enough we had reached Uraharas shop and she had probably fallen asleep. I sigh "Hey, how long are you gonna stay there?" I accidentally said in a tone that sounded irritated even tho i wasn't. I could feel how she opened her eyes since she moved a little and she moved her face away from my neck, and i relaxed a little when she did even tho i hadn't realized i had tensed up a little. But i wasn't prepared when she in a fast move pulled herself up as much as she could and pushed her off me, i turned around when she had gotten off me but she had slipped and before she fell down i grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. Her face and body was around 5 -7 inches away from me, i was holding her wrist in a tight grip, but not tight enough to hurt her. I could feel how she was just starring at me, and i did the same i looked at her eyes that was just looking at me with honesty in them. Her eyes suited her very much, they looked innocent and gentle. I started to feel my heart rate speed up a tiny bit and i turned my head away, and then i felt her snatch her hand back which i had forgotten i still was holding. "A-a sorry! i didn't mean to... thanks you" She said to me but her voiced trailed off so i could barely hear the last part but understood what she wanted either way. Her voice sounded really gentle when she said that.

**Kurosawas Pov **

We walked into the old hut and after entering i saw Rukia and Orihime, Hitsugaya walked past me and sat down next to the female with a really big chest and orange hair. I sat down beside Orihime and Rukia, and everyone was looking at me which was so embarrassing. "Okay everyone here now?" I heard the man, with a green kimono and weird hat, say to all that is presence. It was the weird man and another one with sunglasses on and a dark blue apron over his normal cloth, Rukia and orihime was here and of course Hitsugaya that was sitting beside That big chested orange haired woman, Kurosawa and a guy with red hair and tattoos. And a cat was beside the man with the weird hat which kinda confused me. "Oh, before we begin we should introduce ourselves!" He said and pointed at himself " I'm Urahara Kisuke! owner of this shop and this man here with the apron is Tessai Tsukabishi. Those two beside you is inoue Orihime and Kuchiki Rukia and the other female one over there is Matsumoto Rangiku. These three males is, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Abari Ren." He said and smiled, but then pointed at the cat "Oh, and this is-" But he got cut off by another voice "I can do it myself kisuke, Yo i'm Yoruichi" And i looked around, but i saw the cat walking towards me and sat down in front of me. "I'm down here, what? never heard a cat speak before?" The cat said and i looked at it for a second, i wasn't surprised since off all the things that has happened since yesterday. Not that i was easily surprised over stuff like this even if it's a cat speaking. "Well nice to meet you then Yoruichi and no you're the first cat i have ever meet that speaks. oh and my name is Kurosawa natsumi" I simply said, to tired to react either way because it's early in the morning and because of the scene from before. "How come you're not surprised! it's a cat talking, she can even transform you know!" Orihime said and i looked at her in amusement by how she made sound affects and had raised her arm at the transform part and i started to laugh a little. "well now that you know who everyone is i would like to tell you something both about yesterday and about us. And also ask you some questions and give you answers okay?" He said all serious and looked at me, i stopped smiling and looked at him serious since i want answers really badly about everything that happened and why it did. "Okay i will start with explaining about yesterday" and as he said that my full concentration was towards him and I look at him and tensed up waiting for the continuing.

* * *

_Hi! Hope you like this so far! ^_^ and that little scene with Shiro-chan! Hihi *-* I would love to read your opinion on this story and on the text! and please tell me your ideas since they really helps me come up with a new thing to the story! ^_^_

_Well that's it for this chapter! _

_Bye and thank you for reading Everyone!_

_3_


End file.
